


A Few Days Later

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Logan Marshall-Green and KJ Apa [35]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), New Zealand Actor RPF, Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21760912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: Logan (AU) is ex-military, ex-mercenary, mostly retired, and occasionally works for AU Tommy Flanagan who sponsored him into Citadel. He's also good friends with AU Antony Starr and Stephen Amell*. He has family money as well as his own. He struggles with PTSD. He was involved with AU Rafael Lazzini but that relationship ended roughly 10 months ago. Their storyline can be foundhere.Citadel knows Logan's past occupation(s) and current connections and they couldn't care less as long as he's not involving the organization directly in anything illegal.KJ (AU) is busy traveling the world while he tries to figure out what he wants to do with the rest of his life after having made a huge sum of money from an app he developed. He's been aged up to 31.*their storyline is posted under my name
Relationships: KJ Apa/Logan Marshall-Green
Series: Citadel: Logan Marshall-Green and KJ Apa [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1099647
Kudos: 1





	A Few Days Later

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Logan Marshall-Green/KJ Apa storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG [Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read).

With Antony and Louis's help, Logan had been able to get KJ's membership approved within a few days of their first visit. He'd felt a little guilty about pulling strings but with them leaving on their trip so soon and wanting to make use of some of Citadel's facilities and connections while they're gone, it had seemed important enough to take advantage of his connections. Busy working out some of the last details of their rough itinerary, he shows KJ how to sign into the club website. "Just look around, click on whatever you want," he says, returning to his own laptop, the two of them at opposite ends of the couch, feet up beside each other.

Minutes pass in companionable silence. KJ pokes through the website, his mind more blown by the second. "What's... wrapping?" he asks, just as he clicks on a link. "Holy shit!"

"What d'you find?" Logan asks, looking up from his laptop and grinning when KJ turns his to show him. "Yeah. Is that a good 'holy shit' or a 'no way never in a million years' holy shit?"

"Never in a million years," KJ confirms, and shudders. "Claustrophobia, suffocation... I don't think I could even watch this."

"Yeah." Logan nods. "It's not really my thing either."

"That's lucky. But, um. Anal stuffing?" KJ asks, raising an eyebrow at the new pictures he's found of past Citadel demos. "Is that more your thing?"

"Way more," Logan says with a grin, sitting back a little, his own task ignored for the moment. "Fisting, objects, DP, I like it all..."

KJ blinks. "Objects?" he asks, shifting position slightly. "Like dildos?"

Logan nods. "Like the ones we got from Byzantium," he says, watching KJ try not to squirm. "And homemade things - pervertables - fruits, vegetables, brushes... shampoo bottles..."

"Pervertables?" KJ snickers at the term which he's never heard before. "And fisting. You mentioned that before, one time when I was asking you about your bulletproof kinks." He licks his lips. "I've never taken anyone's fist."

"I know. Would you like to try and take mine?" Logan asks, clarifying quickly, "At some point, not now." He grins.

KJ shrugs, a shy smile creeping onto his lips. "I've been thinking about it. Maybe during our trip?"

Logan's cock kicks up, showing exactly what it thinks of that idea. "We could do that, although we should start training you now," he points out, more casually than he feels. Fuck.

"Training?" KJ isn't sure whether that sounds promising or tedious. "What kind of training?"

"That kit we bought," Logan says. "The graduated set of plugs."

"Oh, _that_ is what you mean by training. I wondered when you were going to break those out," KJ says with a laugh. "They look more like fun to me."

"Yeah?" Logan grins. "Why don't you go get them," he says. "They're on the top shelf in the closet, in the toy box." Well, makeshift for now. "Bring a cock ring and the thicker lube too."

"Yes, sir," KJ replies, his heart already starting to race. It's quick work to locate the training kit, and though he's tempted to choose one of the plugs for himself, he brings the selection back to Logan. Along with the other things, as ordered.

In the meantime, Logan's set his laptop aside and put his feet on the floor, his cock already half-hard with anticipation. "Good boy. Now get naked," he orders with a grin, setting the kit and the other items on the couch beside him.

KJ quickly strips down to his skin, neatly folding both shirt and shorts and setting them aside. There's no hiding how aroused he is, and he flushes a little but stands proud, hands loosely clasped behind his back.

Grin widening, his own cock filling completely at the sight, Logan reaches out and grabs KJ's cock, tugging him a little closer.

KJ yelps softly in surprise. He's close enough now he can feel the heat radiating off his lover's body, and can drool over every smooth angle of muscle.

"Before we go any further, I'm going to be merciful and give you this," Logan says, picking up the cock ring and snapping it tightly, but not too tightly, around the base of KJ's cock and balls.

Realization drops a beat later, heavy like lead. "Oh. Fuck." KJ stares down at his traitorous cock, already swollen red.

"Turn around. Hands and knees. Show me your hole, boy," Logan orders, opening up the training kit with its five plugs nestled inside.

Even as intense as their brief relationship has been, this still gets KJ: putting himself on display for his lover. _Presenting_. He can feel the flush climb his body as he turns to obey, dropping down and spreading his thighs.

"Wider, arch that back, boy," Logan says, slicking his fingers with lube.

Now KJ feels flames engulf him when he obeys. But he wants this, god, he's so fucking hungry for it. And so he offers up his hole like he's got no shame.

"What's this, boy?" Logan asks, rubbing his fingers over that slightly reddened pucker.

KJ shivers at the touch. "It's, um. My hole, sir."

"Whose hole?" Logan prompts, pushing one long finger in as far as it will go.

"Oh, god. Your hole, sir!" KJ chokes out, hitching back.

"Did I say you could move?" Logan asks, roughly pushing a second finger in.

KJ shouts at the unexpected flare of pain. "No, sir. I'm sorry, sir." Quickly forming up his posture once more.

"Good boy," Logan praises, easing up on his touch, his fingers curling to stroke over KJ's prostate, reward him with a little pleasure.

His shoulders sag, and it's only the formality of the moment that keeps KJ from melting entirely. "That feels so good," he whispers, making sure to hold himself still this time.

"It does, doesn't it," Logan says, stretching KJ open until he can slip a third finger in, stroking all of them over that bundle of nerves. "Just imagine when it's my fist and the whole thing is pressing against you like this."

KJ whimpers, his entire body clamping down. He can imagine it, oh yeah. But he hadn't even been thinking about fisting in those terms — had just figured it was another mark he could take of Logan's ownership. The idea of ecstasy being involved is a new one, and his trapped cock stubbornly gives up a pearl of fluid.

"Dirty boy," Logan grins. "You like that idea, don't you?" Waiting for KJ's body to relax a little before he starts to work a fourth finger inside him.

With a whimper, KJ tries to open up. "Yes, sir," he gasps. "I... I like that. Please," he mumbles, beginning to worry that he sounds like a broken record of begging and helpless noises.

Four fingers inside KJ, his boy's hole opened obscenely wide, and Logan groans. "You should see this, how open your cunt is, I think I could almost fist you now," he says, more to torment KJ than anything else.

KJ moans, lust knotting in his gut. "It's your cunt. Sir," he whispers, fighting to keep from rocking onto his lover's hand.

"Yes, it is," Logan agrees, nodding, so fucking hard he could cut glass. "And as tempting as it is to try right now, I'm going to stick with my original plan: to train you to take my fist." And with that he eases his fingers free, reaching for the second of the five plugs, keeping in mind that KJ hasn't done much long-term play.

KJ feels impossibly empty without his lover inside him, and it's a struggle to keep from wilting to the floor. He's bare and open and shivers with a shock of remembered pleasure, waiting to be filled once more.

"I know this one's not nearly as much as you can take," Logan says, slicking the plug liberally with lube. "It's only the second one up, but we haven't done much longer play and I want you wearing this for the rest of the day."

"The rest of the day?" KJ's head comes up and he looks back over his shoulder. "Does that mean the cock ring, too?" He's vaguely horrified by the idea. And fascinated.

"Yes, or at least until I decide to let you out of it." Logan smiles at KJ as he starts to push the plug inside him.

"And that's— oh!" KJ's words get lost in a moan, his body eagerly taking the plug. "Sir. Oh god," he chokes out, his whole frame vibrating.

"Don't worry. I remember what I promised. I'll let you come at some point today," Logan says, twisting the plug deeper, until it's fully seated, KJ's muscles closing around the neck of it.

Fuck, it feels so good. KJ clenches just to feel the pressure against his prostate, then sighs in want. "And it's safe?" he whispers, managing to wrench his thoughts back to his earlier question. "To wear the cock ring for that long?" God knows he doesn't know, but he trusts Logan.

"That's why I used one that snaps on, so I can adjust it if needed, and you can let me know if your cock's starting to feel numb or weird," Logan points out. "Don't worry. I'll protect your junk with the same care I'd give my own," he says with a smile, sitting back. "Did you want to keep looking at the website?"

"I... I'd rather give your junk some care," KJ says, turning Logan's words back on him with a cheeky grin. It's bizarre to be naked and feel so exposed, but he can see the hard ridge of his lover's cock through his shorts, and it gives him courage.

Logan's smile widens. "Is that so?"

Still on the floor, KJ kneels up. "Please, sir? Can I taste you?"

Logan drinks in the sight of his boy for a moment then nods. "Go ahead," he says, gesturing at his groin.

His heart pounding in his chest, KJ tugs Logan's shorts down just enough to reveal his cock. He smiles, hungry, and pleased that Logan's erection is for _him_. Closing his mouth over the head, he sucks, taking in his lover's rich flavor.

"Oh god," Logan breathes, sliding a hand into KJ's hair and tugging lightly. "Yeah."

In the space of a few breaths, KJ slides down to take as much of his sir's length in as he can. He bobs his head, slowly sucking, and gently closes his hand around Logan's balls.

"You have the best mouth," Logan praises, forcing himself to keep his eyes open, his gaze trained on his boy, watching every drop of his head, his cock slick with saliva every time he pulls up.

Excitement thrills through KJ at those approving words — there's nothing better than his sir's praise. Except for maybe his sir's orgasm. He kneads Logan's sac and looks up at his lover from beneath his lashes.

KJ's mouth is hot and wet and the way he sucks at Logan's cock is fucking sublime but when he looks up at Logan like that? Jesus Christ. It's all Logan can do not to come right there and then. And as it is, he only lasts a few more minutes before he's shooting hot and thick down his boy's throat.

KJ chokes on the hot rush and goes back for more, swallowing and licking up every drop that escapes. He clenches his muscles around the plug and gasps at the streaks of lightning that flash through him, breathlessly laying his head on Logan's thigh.

Logan runs his fingers through KJ's hair, petting him gently, feeling quite sated and boneless himself. "Thank goodness you're not looking for some hardass dom," he says with a smile. "Because the moment you look at me or give me that smile, you turn me to goo."

KJ quirks a brow and nuzzles into the caress. "I'm wearing a cock ring for the foreseeable future. You're not a hardass?"

"Not compared to some people," Logan says with a laugh.

Snickering, KJ rubs his cheek against Logan's thigh. "That's okay. I only want you." It's true, illogical as it is: he hasn't even noticed another man - or woman, for that matter - since meeting his sir. "You're my everything."

There was a time when hearing those words would have sent Logan into a panic and they still spike his anxiety, that level of responsibility, that depth of commitment, of intimacy, but he takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly, reminding himself that he deserves this, that he's paid his dues, that if karma is real then he must have done something to warrant being loved like this. "You're my everything too," he says softly.

* * *

The thick plug in KJ's ass is becoming nightmarishly tortuous. Every time he shifts position, or looks at Logan, or _breathes_ , it rubs him exactly the right way. His poor cock is an agonizing brand of need, and he thinks he might just lose his mind before this day is through. With a sigh, he forces his attention back to the Citadel website. "Karl Urban is a member, really? We're so proud of him back home." The membership list has been a hell of an eye-opener.

Logan nods, calculating a few more distances and adjusting their itinerary to allow for any bad weather. "He's in a triad," he says. "He and Harry Sinclair - I think he's Kiwi too - and this Scottish scientist guy who's their boy."

KJ simply stares at him for a moment. "Then he chuckles and shakes his head. "Karl Urban is kinky and poly. I love this place already." He goes back to his explorations with a grin.

"Are you looking up all your celebrity crushes?" Logan teases, stretching his legs out alongside KJ, his eyes hot on his boy.

"Yes. Turns out Gregory Peck was never even a member," KJ replies, tongue firmly in cheek.

Logan playfully rolls his eyes. "Smart ass." He grins.

KJ grins back. "Who's your fantasy?" he asks, genuinely curious. "Male, female?"

"Member-wise?" Logan has to think about that. "Male, Luke Evans, female, Gemma Arterton."

"Okay." KJ looks up the names, his fingers flying over the keyboard. "Oh yeah, I remember the cover article when he and his husband came out," he says. He switches screens and pauses. "Oh, damn. She's gorgeous, yeah. I'd definitely want her."

Logan grins. "His sir is possessive in the extreme and I'm pretty sure she's a domme, but you said fantasy..."

"Fantasy, right," KJ snickers. "I'd fuck her if she wanted, but I don't want to submit to anyone but you. Speaking of fantasies." He shifts slightly, his face flushing.

"Yes?" Logan can't resist.

KJ shrugs a little. "Oh — nothing. Just, um. Enjoying this," he says softly. Ringed and full and cuddled up with his lover on the couch.

"And here I thought you were going to beg to be let out or come," Logan says with a smile, surprised but pleased.

"I'd like that too," KJ confesses with a laugh. "But I actually wasn't thinking that way just then."

"No?" Logan cocks his head at KJ, drinking in the sight of his lover for a moment before he sets his laptop aside. "C'mere," he says, crooking a finger at his boy.

Smiling curiously, KJ drops to his knees on the floor and moves closer.

"Take your shorts off and stroke yourself. Give me a show," Logan says, leaning back, eyes locked on KJ.

Chewing on his bottom lip, KJ nods. He stands up only to kick off his shorts, careful not to dislodge the plug. Then kneels again and closes his hand around his erection with a moan. His skin is hot to the touch, and he feels like he's been waiting forever.

Logan's already come once but that doesn't stop his cock from kicking up at that moan. He knows KJ must be aching, his cock hard, red, wet at its tip. "How's the plug feel, boy?"

"It feels... good, sir. Like your cock, except not as good." KJ focuses heavy-lidded eyes. "I want you."

"If you get me, I'm going to come inside you and then move you up to the next size," Logan warns, shifting against shorts gone too tight.

KJ whimpers softly, his balls tightening. "But that will make a mess, sir," he whispers. "I'll be your dirty boy again."

"Yes, you will," Logan agrees. " _So_ dirty. Nothing but a hole for me to dump my come in."

A soft groan, and KJ surrenders. "Yes, sir," he whispers, trying to hang onto his orders. He slips his finger through the precome beading up on the head of his trapped cock, and slicks fluid along the length. "You want that." It's not a question.

"I do," Logan nods, so hard now he could cut glass. His mouth watering at the sight. "Hand off your cock. Turn around. Show me your cunt."

KJ turns and goes down to his elbows, spreading his knees wider. Back arched to present his ass, the plug feeling suddenly huge. His breath shudders in his chest and he forces himself still.

Logan shifts forward, trailing his fingers around the edge of the plug's base, fingertips teasing over the already stretched skin.

"Oh god," KJ gasps, oversensitized. "Please, sir. Please give me your cock."

Logan's cock gives a rough throb at those words and he takes a moment to steel himself before easing the plug from his boy's hole. Slowly. Tormenting them both.

KJ mewls softly in delicious agony. He feels so empty as Logan draws the plug out, but he knows it's making the way for bigger and better things... He rocks his hips slightly, begging with his body.

Groaning at the sight, Logan rises to his feet, his shorts dropped, before kneeling behind KJ. He fits cock to hole, pushing in easily, his hands going to KJ's hips and pulling his boy back onto him.

"Yes! Logan!" KJ cries out, his lover spearing him deep. He pushes to his hands then kneels up, reaching back to link his arms around his lover.

Another kind of sir might call KJ out on breaking role, form, but not Logan. Fuck. It feels too good, too good to be inside KJ like this, too good to have his boy wanting him so hard. He bites at KJ's shoulder, sucking blood to the surface as he thrusts, the path already eased by what he'd put in him earlier.

KJ gasps, his body jerking in response to the bite. "Oh, my god," he moans. "Oh god, yes. Please, Sir!" He's growing frantic.

Logan bites even harder, his thrusts picking up speed, strength. Giving KJ everything he has, his boy's words, his begging, spurring him on.

If it weren't for the cock ring, the show would be over. As it is KJ strains, on the knife edge of pleasure and only the ring holds him back, his body shuddering.

Logan lifts his head from KJ's shoulder. "You get to come once today, boy," he grits out in KJ's ear. "D'you want it to be now?"

Now, when Logan is pounding into his ass and KJ can't even think straight. "Yes please," he begs with a gasp. "With you inside me, please!"

And with that, Logan unsnaps the ring from KJ's cock, driving into him so fucking hard he feels like his teeth are rattling with it. "Come, boy."

KJ explodes with a howl. His orgasm rips through him like a tsunami, desperate pleasure in the wake of restriction.

The clench of KJ's body is like a vise and it's all Logan can do to keep moving, keep thrusting, until he follows his boy over, coming with a shout of his own.

"Oh god. Oh fuck," KJ whispers, dropping his head back to rest on Logan's shoulder. He's slick with sweat and full, so full. Gradually beginning to catch his breath once more.

"Good boy," Logan murmurs, smiling, a kiss pressed to damp skin. He wraps his arms around KJ, staying inside him, savouring how good this feels, how perfect this moment is.

KJ basks in the affection for a long moment before he confesses, "I couldn't wait. Until later, I mean. I would've tried, if you told me to, but... It was just so good."

Logan grins. "I got the impression you were struggling," he says, teasing a little. "And I don't want to push you to fail. I'm not that kind of dom."

Lifting his head, KJ kisses Logan's chin. "Thank you, sir," he says, grinning back.

"You're welcome," Logan says, laughing softly. "And now I just want to stay here, inside you, for the rest of the day. I should have put the cock ring on myself."

The words thrill through KJ and his smile widens. He squeezes his muscles around Logan's cock and shuts his eyes when a blissful aftershock streaks through him.

"Distracting boy," Logan murmurs, a rough groan welling up from his chest. "We _were_ supposed to be training you."

"Mmm. Yeah. Although I'm guessing these plugs have nothing on your fist," KJ murmurs, shivering at the feeling of semen slipping down his thigh.

"The biggest one might, but it's still not the same," Logan agrees, hissing in a breath as he moves a little, torn between waiting until he slips out or sealing what's left inside his boy.

KJ grins. "Lucky for me, you've got a huge cock. I'm in training every day." He snickers, unable to help it when he still feels like he's floating.

Logan laughs and tightens his arms around KJ. "Want to go to bed? I'll plug you back up later." Right now he just wants to curl up with his boy.

"Will you fill me up again later too?" KJ asks, nuzzling Logan's jaw. He's not certain whether it's okay to ask. He thinks it might be though.

"I'll do my best," Logan promises, eyes crinkling. Giving KJ a kiss.

KJ moans softly in pleasure. "Hey," he whispers, kissing Logan again. "I know you said no fingers, but, um." He feels the heat climbing on his face. "Can I rim you?"

"Yeah," Logan nods, his softening cock giving a throb despite itself. Thinking he might even relax the no-fingers rule for KJ, but they'd be better to take it one step at a time. "You can." He grins. "Now?" Finally easing out. "Or are you asking for future reference?"

Gratified, KJ grins back; he'd been expecting a rejection. "Future," he clarifies. "I love your body."

"Yeah, I'm a real beauty," Logan teases, giving KJ one more kiss before he rises to his feet and offers his lover his hand.

"Dead sexy. Completely gorgeous," KJ confirms, stepping closer. He should be getting over this by now, he figures — should be over this constant desire to touch, to pull his lover's body close against his own. He's not.

"Even all scarred and marked up?" Logan says with a smile, pulling KJ in.

"I'm crazy about your scars and marks. Still need to find them all," KJ murmurs. He slides his hands over Logan's back, feeling warm solid muscle beneath his shirt. "But if it makes you feel weird that I'm fetishizing them, kind of, then I'll stop." There's really no _kind of_ about it.

"It doesn't," Logan says. "Sometimes I find it hard to believe you like them, but if you do, then I guess that's good for me, isn't it?"

"Really good," KJ agrees with a nod. He grins and forces himself to step back. "Do you still want to...?" Christ, he needs to get over this lingering shyness he feels with Logan. It's just so out of place. Swallowing hard, he nods towards the plug waiting on the table. Turns around and grabs his ankles.

"And here I was going to give you a break for a while," Logan says with a smile, but he picks up the plug, slicks it with lube and slides it home, a groan on his lips as he seats it fully.

KJ moans, clutching the plug tight. He stands up to stretch his arms over his head, suggesting softly, "You can give me a break tomorrow."

"Fair enough," Logan agrees, holding his hand out again. "Bring your laptop. You haven't done the checklist yet."


End file.
